drhorriblefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog is a 42-minute tragicomic musical in three acts, each released separately. It tells the story of Dr. Horrible, an aspiring supervillain, Captain Hammer, his superhero nemesis, and Penny, their mutual love interest. The movie was written by writer/director Joss Whedon, his brothers Zack Whedon and Jed Whedon, and Jed's then fiancée, actress Maurissa Tancharoen. The writing team penned the musical during the WGA strike. The idea was to create something small and inexpensive, yet professionally done, in a way that would circumvent the issues that were being protested during the strike. Plot Sypnosis Act 1 Dr. Horrible reads mails from the readers of his blog. Between them, he reads one from Johnny Snow, who claims is Dr. Horrible's nemesis. Dr. Horrible responds that his nemesis is Captain Hammer. When another email asks him about the "her" he references in the blog he launches into singing Freeze Ray, and talks about the "her", Penny, who he sees at the laundromat. He is interrupted, however, by Moist, who arrives with a letter from the Evil League of Evil, telling him he'll be watched, in order to determine his admission to the League. Dr. Horrible decides that the timing is perfect, as he is just about to steal a case of Wonderflonium to complete his Freeze Ray. The next day, Penny is searching for signatures for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter, in order to get a new building for it. She stumbles upon Dr. Horrible, who is busy trying to steal the Wonderflonium. Penny recognizes him as one who goes to the laundromat, and they formally meet, Dr. Horrible using his real name, Billy. She informs him of the shelter they are trying to build, but Dr. Horrible sniggers to the idea of doing it by getting signatures. However, at that moment, a guard with the Wonderflonium case appears, and Dr. Horrible's attention shifts to it, making Penny leave. He hesitates for a moment if he should go with Penny, or continue with the plan. He chooses the latter, because a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. However, as he is controlling the van with the Wonderflonium in it, Captain Hammer shows up and destroys the sensor that controlled the van. The van loses direction, and is about to hit Penny. Dr. Horrible sees that, and starts pushing the "Brake" button. However, Captain Hammer arrives, and throws Penny violently to the garbage, just as Dr. Horrible successfully stops the van. Penny, however, thinks that Captain Hammer stopped it. As they burst into song, Dr. Horrible runs away with the Wonderflonium. "Balls!!!" Act 2 Act 2 starts with Dr. Horrible and Penny singing My Eyes, which talks about Dr. Horrible's disgust at mankind because of Captain Hammer and Penny falling in love and Penny's hope for the future due to Captain Hammer helping her to open her homeless shelter (two completely opposing viewpoints). When Dr. Horrible is back at his apartment, he announces that his Freeze Ray is ready and is going to disrupt the opening of the "Heroes Memorial Bridge." He then is shown back at his blog, saying that he needs to be more careful about what he says on here, because apparantley both Captain Hammer and the LAPD had been watching the blog and was able to stop his plans due to the Freeze Ray needing a time to charge. During the blog, he received a call from Bad Horse (which was interpreted by the Bad Horse Chorus) stating that he now had to kill to enter the Evil League of Evil or else Bad Horse would have him murdered for publically humiliating Super Villians. This causes Horrible to confide in Moist that he doesn't believe in killing because of it's lack of finesse and skill and Moist tells him to try killing an elderly lady or a child who Hourglass had predicted would grow up to be president someday which Horrible instantly shoots down. Dr. Horrible is then at the laundromat with Penny where he begins (vaguely) discussing how he deserves to be in the Evil League of Evil when she tells him to keep his head up when she reveals that Captain Hammer is coming to visit her at the laundromat and meet Billy (Horrible's alter ego). This causes Horrible to panic and try to leave the laundromat, only to be stopped by Hammer who reveals that he knows that Horrible is Billy and how Horrible feels about Penny and tells Horrible that he plans to sleep with her to emphasize how much better he is. This causes Horrible to forget all about his previous issues with murder as he vows to kill Captain Hammer and goes into seclusion to perfect his Freeze Ray and transform his Stun Ray into a new Death Ray. Act 3 Act 3 starts with people discussing Captain Hammer and his relationship with Penny and the opening of the new homeless shelter and shows Penny pondering her relationship with Captain Hammer and showing her waiting at the Laundromat for Billy (which suggests that she might have broken up with Hammer to be with Billy) as Horrible is still in seclusion furiously building his Death Ray. It then jumps to the opening of the Homeless Shelter in which Captain Hammer gives his speech. However, his speech is cut short when Dr. Horrible hits him with a blast from his Freeze Ray, stopping him in his tracks. Overjoyed with the thought of finally putting an end to his Nemesis, Horrible begins to gloat. During his gloating, the Freeze Ray malfunctions (something Horrible didn't know could happen) and Captain Hammer hits the Death Ray out of Horrible's hand which he then picks up and attempts to fire, despite Horrible warning him that it would explode due to the Wonderflonium in it bouncing. Hammer doesn't listen and fires, causing the gun to explode and hurt him which causes him to cry because he had felt pain for the first time. Horrible then sees Penny, impaled by a stray piece of the Death Ray and slowly dying. Horrible is then allowed to join the Evil League of Evil because Bad Horse thought Penny's death was intentional and was impressed by his defeat of Hammer. Horrible then sings about how he had just received everything he had ever wanted but it didn't matter because the love of his life had just died. Characters Main Characters Image:Dr. Horrible.jpg| Dr. Horrible Image:Penny.jpg| Penny Image:Captain Hammer.jpg| Captain Hammer Secondary Characters Image:Moist.jpg| Moist Image:Mayor.jpg| Mayor Image:Male news anchor.jpg| Male news anchor Image:Female news anchor.jpg| Female news anchor Image:Hammer Groupie 1.jpg| Hammer Groupie #1 Image:Hammer Groupie 2.jpg| Hammer Groupie #2 Image:Hammer Groupie 3.jpg| Hammer Groupie #3 Evil League of Evil Image:Bad Horse.jpg| Bad Horse Image:Professor Normal.jpg| Professor Normal Image:Dead Bowie.jpg| Dead Bowie Image:Fury Leika.jpg| Fury Leika Image:Fake Thomas Jefferson.jpg| Fake Thomas Jefferson Image:Snake Bite.jpg| Snake Bite Image:Tie-Die.jpg| Tie-Die Image:DrHorribleELE.jpg| Dr. Horrible External links * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog official website * Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog on Wikipedia